


Don't Distract Me

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shoulder Kissing, Studying, Tickling, basically i love kagehina and nothing can stop me, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama study together and somehow they don't get a whole lot done, except cuddling and being idiots, the latter of which they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Distract Me

Hinata began to study harder. Kageyama did too, but when he was challenged to work harder in class, he couldn't back down. Hinata challenged his setter to study harder too, but it wasn't easy. He was like Hinata in that sense, he couldn't turn from a challenge either, but the boy with orange hair was distracting.

They mutually decided the best place to study was Kageyama's place. It was the most quiet, had the fewest distractions, and they got the privacy they needed so they wouldn't be interrupted.

They sat at a small table that Tobio's family had in storage, and it was the perfect size for both of their cluttered stacks of paper, assorted pens, and textbooks. 

Hinata's mess of curls were pulled back on top of his head to help him see better, after all, his hair was getting a lot longer, and a lot messier. He stuck his tongue out when he wrote and read his work, singing a tune out of key that was light and happy, and wiggling his toes through his socks under the table. Sometimes, he'd get so excited when he understood something that he'd bump the table with both knees, causing Kageyama to scream "Dumbass Hinata!" then continue with their work.

Having some of the same classes was easier. It meant they could compare notes. It also meant that Hinata's shoulders would press into Kageyama's arm, and he'd rest his head on his shoulder to see his notes better. He didn't mean to blush. But it happened without Hinata noticing.

"Oi, Kageyama. You're too quiet. You're focusing too hard and being quiet and it's weirding me out." He complained.

"Well you're being too excitable. Do you ever sit still?" He said as Hinata bounced in his place. He grabbed the redhead's shoulders to still him but he kept bouncing and giggling.

"Ha ha! Kageyama!" He somehow bounced higher. 

"Stop it. We have to study and you're annoying me." He growled.

"Aw. What will you do if I don't stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bakageyama. You know what I mean!" He whined.

He pushed Hinata onto the floor and started tickling his sides. "This!"

Hinata burst into a fit of laughter, kicking the table and nearly slapping his setter a few times. "K-Kageyama! Hahaha! S-stop it! Hee-ha! Mmnoohhahah!" He giggled more.

Tobio couldn't hide his smile. "Promise to stop being so loud?"

"Nope!"

"Then I won't stop tickling you!" He poked his sides again and again. 

"Kageyama! T-Tobio! O-okay, mercy! Haahhha!" He wheezed and panted when he was shown mercy as he asked. The ginger sat up and pouted when he returned to scribbling on his papers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Study. Idiot."

Hinata laughed. "Can we take a break? I can't focus."

"Mmhm. I can't focus either." He sat back with a sigh. Hinata moved from his spot under the table and crawled over to Kageyama to straddle his lap with grace and the same amount of energy he usually had, earning an "oompf".

"Is my face too cute for you to study?"

He closed his eyes and gave Hinata a quick nod.

"Don't ignore me." He placed both hands on Kageyama's cheeks softly, but he just leaned into the touch, pushing his face into Hinata's palms.

"Your hands are warm and soft." 

"So are your cheeks. Why do you think I touch them all the time?"

"Because you like my face." He opened his eyes and smirked. Kageyama set his hands on Hinata's petit hips, granting him a small gasp. "And I like your hands. I take that back. I like everything about you."

"Gross, Bakageyama. That was so sappy."

"Says the one sitting on my lap holding my face." He replied quietly.

"Shut up." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, burying his face into the nape of his setter's neck, planting small kisses along his shoulders.

Kageyama rubbed the small of Hinata's back and paid attention to their matched breathing and heartbeats.

They didn't go back to studying later.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write more kagehina all week and this was so self-indulgent and probably the fluffiest thing i've ever written. and kageyama's guard is down a bit when he's at home, and more so with hinata.
> 
> i love these two. they're among my top two otps. and my #1 haikyuu otp.


End file.
